Legend of the Mistletoe
by IndonesianElephant
Summary: But Riku, there's a legend behind the mistletoe that barely anyone knows..." oneshot, lemon, M for sex, slightly for language, but mostly for more emphasis on foreplay than the actual sex.


For the first time ever, Sora TOPS! ;D This story is kinda pointless, originally to be finished much earlier this year, and it's really...kinda jumping around. After KH2, but there's barely anything on it--just talking about Sora finding Riku. Nothing too spoiler-y. I don't like it very much but I figured I should put it up. Tell me if it's too mature... Er...enjoy?

* * *

"…Sora."

"Hm?"

"…"

"_Yes_, Riku?"

"…What the _hell is this_?" Sora looked up from scribbling in his journal to get a face full of a certain green plant.

"Well, I would think that it's a mistletoe. I mean jeez, Riku. I thought you were one of the smart ones." Sora smirked.

"Ha _ha_. You know damn well what I mean. Why is it up?" Sora's smirk shifted into a wide grin as he chuckled a bit sheepishly at his silver haired _friend_. Oh, but that would change in just a few moments…

"I'm getting into the festivities of the holidays. We weren't around much to celebrate last year's Christmas." He replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Christmas ended how many months ago? Not to mention you're about three months early!" Riku smacked a hand to his own head in frustration. He wondered how it was possible to live with Sora and still be sane after five minutes. The brunette didn't make it easy…

"So you're saying we should limit the celebration of Christ's birth to just December 25th?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"So-_ra_! You know what I mean! And stringing up mistletoes around every doorway, _and _the lights, _and_ the hallway ceiling is _not_ celebrating the birth of Jesus! And don't bring religion into this!" Riku waved the mistletoe around wildly as he spoke.

"Aw, but Riku…I think they're rather pretty, don't you? Besides, there's a secret legend behind them that barely anyone knows…" Sora put a finger to his lips in a hushing motion.

"Secret…legend?" Riku asked, curious.

_Bingo,_ Sora thought mischievously, knowing he had piqued the silver haired boy's interest. The rest would be cakewalk from here. Well, kind of…

"Yeah. Let me see the mistletoe, I'll show you." Riku walked over and handed the mistletoe to Sora. Sora gazed at it thoughtfully. "There's a story…that there was once a boy who was desperately in love with his friend. His friend, though, seemed oblivious to the boy's feelings. So every day, the boy would admire and watch his friend secretly, hoping that somehow, one day his friend could see how much he loved him." Sora smiled softly, tapping the mistletoe to his chin.

"Wait, wait. They're both guys?" Riku asked, eyebrow raised.

"Is that a problem?" The question was asked with feigned curiosity.

"Not really, no." Riku crossed his arms, waiting for the rest. Sora fought back a grin, Riku was as good as his now.

"So, one day the boy was walking through the woods, contemplating to himself. 'Why won't he see how much I love him? Will he ever love me back?' He asked to the woods. What he didn't know was that the goddess of the woodlands had been listening to his every thought, looking down at him with sympathy. So she decided to help him, and perched herself atop a branch in the form of a beautiful auburn sparrow." Sora paused, looking at Riku.

"Wow, you're a good storyteller. I hope that's not the end, though." Sora could tell Riku was getting into the story by the way he looked anxious for the next part. Sora grinned.

"This story's been passed down in my family since forever." He cleared his throat, twirling the mistletoe between his fingers. Okay, so he was making the whole thing up on the spot and it_ wasn't_ a family legend, but it wasn't a complete lie either; this was only putting a fantasy spin on actual events.

"Anyway, the boy saw the sparrow, and he looked up to it. 'Boy, I have heard of your misfortune, and I want to help you,' The sparrow spoke. 'Really, sparrow? You have a way to make my friend love me?' The boy asked, hopeful. 'Not quite.' The sparrow replied, and the boy saddened before she continued. 'But I have a way to make him realize your love. Whether he accepts it or not is beyond my control.'

At this, the boy brightened. 'How?' He asked. 'Simply take this plant,' The sparrow waved a wing, and suddenly a bright green plant had appeared in his hands." Sora held up the mistletoe.

"The boy looked excited. 'Hold it above your friend's head. When you do, kiss him on the lips and nowhere else. Otherwise, the magic won't work right.' The sparrow instructed. The boy nodded and thanked the sparrow before running off to find his friend. He ran into his friend's house, and into the kitchen where his friend was sitting. His friend looked at him with a smile, and the boy thought for a moment about what he was doing, and if he should continue. Did he really want to ruin what they had now? But he could not keep the longing from his heart anymore, and knew he had to. So do you know what the boy did, Riku?" Sora asked gently.

"No, what did he do?" Riku blinked.

"The boy walked over to his friend…" Sora stood slowly from his chair and walked over to Riku, stopping just before the now confused male. In response to Riku's confusion, Sora merely smiled. "And he raised the mistletoe just over his friend's head. Then do you know what he did?" Riku's eyes became half-lidded as he looked at Sora, who was now merely inches away from Riku's face. He barely noticed the mistletoe Sora dangled over his head.

"What did he do…?" Riku asked in a whisper, not daring to raise his voice any louder. He didn't think he _could_. What was this feeling he had…? His cheeks felt hot, as did the rest of his body with Sora's close proximity.

"The boy leaned in…" Sora did so, his lips now almost touching Riku's. Riku's lips tingled as Sora's breath ghosted over them, and his chest fluttered in anticipation. He was sure it was his heart making those loud, fast thumping noises that rang in his ears with the words Sora spoke next.

"And he kissed his friend on the lips." And Riku felt those petal-soft lips on his own, gentle and chaste. Sora was kissing him. His best friend was _kissing_ him. But were they really just friends now? They were crossing a lot of boundaries with this. This… this was closer than friends. This was wrong, on so many levels. But it felt so right…

Riku was disappointed when he felt those lips separate from his own, and—was that a frown he saw on Sora's lips? "Sorry…" He whispered, looking down.

_Sorry…? For what?_ Riku thought, but he couldn't get the words out. He realized Sora must have taken his unresponsiveness for something bad, and quickly threw his arms around Sora's neck.

Sora was shocked to say the least, when Riku threw himself at him. But he wasn't discouraging the gesture at all. Riku leaned up so his mouth was at Sora's ear, sighing and releasing a steady flow of hot, moist air onto his sensitive lobe. "Sora…" Riku said it pleadingly, voice full of need. Sora knew at that moment what Riku wanted, and wordlessly led the older male up the stairs.

He was unaware of the silver phone that lay on the table, emitting a low hum as it vibrated against the wood.

---------------------------------------

Kairi smiled when she got no answer from Sora's phone, other than the boy's cheery voicemail. She flipped her cell phone shut, flicking reddish brown hair behind her ear.

"Jeez, Kairi. Did you use up all those mistletoes already? I still wonder why you needed them…"

Kairi smiled knowingly. "Oh, no reason, Selphie. Feel like going shopping with me?" Kairi asked, tactfully changing the subject.

"Of course!" Selphie grinned and ran ahead. Kairi giggled and turned her head to the sky.

"This little sparrow's work is done…"

-----------------------------------

Riku allowed himself to be lowered onto the bed, his arms still around Sora's neck. Sora smiled softly, leaning down to capture Riku's lips in a kiss. This was different than the first; surer and more passionate, yet still hesitant. Since Sora wasn't as new to it as Riku, he was worried he would scare the silver haired male.

Riku sighed softly as Sora's hands roamed his clothed chest, Sora's mouth separating from his and instead going to his neck. Riku's own hands tangled themselves in Sora's brunette locks, giving a slight tug to the gravity-defying strands as Sora bit firmly into the sensitive flesh.

"Riku…" Sora paused, raising himself up to look down at Riku. "I need to know…do you want this? Once I start…I won't be able to stop." He nibbled Riku's ear as he whispered these words, feeling the silverette's lithe body tremble beneath his own.

"I want this…so much." Riku moaned, eyes flittering shut at the pleasurable jolts that coursed through his body. Sora smiled against Riku's skin, his hands slipping beneath Riku's shirt.

How and when it happened was a mystery to them both, but somehow Riku's shirt had found its way into a heap on the floor, and his pants seemed to have teleported themselves into a random corner of the dark room. Riku shivered not only from the air, but also from Sora's fingers working fiery, tingling patterns into his skin and teasing his flesh.

So when Sora's mouth closed over one of Riku's nipples and the moist heat sent jolts of pure, passionate electricity down his spine and to his cock causing his back to arch into the air and his hands to thread themselves into cinnamon locks, shivering wasn't enough and his pleasure took the form of a long, breathy moan.

Sora's mouth left the now red nub on Riku's chest with a wet smack, and Riku shuddered at the lustful, dark look Sora was giving him. His toes curled in anticipation, his heart jumping when Sora leaned down abruptly to capture the silverette's lips in a passionate kiss.

A startled, "Fuck!" was caught between their lips and drowned out by their moans as Sora's hand suddenly grasped Riku's almost painful erection. Riku felt himself being pulled up, flush against Sora's chest so he was sitting in the azure eyed boy's lap. "S-Sora.." His voice faltered.

"What are you—" He was cut off by a soft 'shh' from Sora, aqua eyes widening in shock when he felt one of the brunette's hands trailing down his backside and stopping just at his ass.

"I…" Riku gasped, his head falling to Sora's shoulder. He was so nervous, and he had never done _anything_ like this before. What if he wasn't good enough for Sora? What if he messed up or what if it hurt too much or whatifheactuallygot_pregnant_ or—

"Riku, calm down." Riku was pulled from his panic by Sora's warm hands stroking his face, and soft lips pressing feathery kisses to his cheeks and nose. "I'll try my best not to hurt you, I promise. You won't hurt for long, if at all." That was a lot for him to promise, for him to actually be confident of…but if it was Sora, then Riku believed him.

Sora's hand, instead of venturing lower, slid back up his backside.

"What?" Sora smiled, almost smirked, noticing Riku's surprised look. "You thought I'd take you dry? I could never." Riku was new to this, he didn't know there was anything besides putting it in that was supposed to be done. Nonetheless, he was glad as Sora slid from the bed to get something. But Riku noticed an odd difference between himself and Sora, and he reached out to grab the shorter male's arm.

"Yes?" Sora smiled, though Riku saw the lust in his eyes. He was no better off he knew, which brought him to his statement.

"You still have _clothes_ on." Riku huffed, as though it were a felony. And right now, it most certainly was. Or would at least be treated as such.

Sora only chuckled. "I do, don't I? You look eager to help me correct it." Sora smirked then, and Riku found himself damning the brunette's sexiness. But instead, he settled for tugging Sora down by the collar and grabbing the hem of his t-shirt. He pulled it over a compliant Sora's head, and his hands wasted no time in exploring the newly revealed flesh. He let his fingertips ride over the smooth planes of tanned flesh, enjoying the way his fingers slid along the slight rises of muscle.

"You've grown." Riku couldn't stop himself from whispering, and suddenly he realized just how much their childhood of swordfights and heartless fights and goodness-knows-what-else fights had really taken their toll on him, and along with the muscle he had scars to show for it.

Scars that Riku traced thoughtfully with his fingers.

Scars that, if Riku hadn't been such an idiot, could have been avoided.

Sora's hand grabbed his own, and he looked up into the deep azure eyes. "They…remind me of you, you know?" He paused, as if he was trying to find the words.

Riku knew what he was referring to. "...Looking for you. And then the feeling of finding you, at last. If you ever run away again…I'll kill you when I find you." He wrapped his arms around Riku, and the silverette found himself sighing and leaning into the embrace with a chuckle. He would never dream of leaving, not again. He couldn't put Sora through that.

They sat like that a long while, Riku having given up on saying anything in response a while ago.

"Are you gonna finish?" Sora asked suddenly, motioning to his state of half undress. Riku smirked, but instead of moving he simply licked Sora's collarbone. The boy jerked, drawing in a harsh breath. That always had been one of Sora's sensitive spots, discovered by Riku on accident. He was too young to understand then, but…well. Now he was loving the fact that he knew such a place.

"No fair, Riku…" Sora pouted, and Riku chuckled. Instead of drawing back, he trailed his tongue lightly down Sora's chest, the younger boy letting out the slightest moan, before Riku came to stop at the waist of Sora's buttoned and zipped jeans. He'd have to fix that.

"R-Riku…be careful," Sora panted out and Riku, while he was new to this, was no fool and knew exactly what Sora was implying.

"Even if you do come, I'll make sure you have it back up in no time." Riku whispered, nimble fingers freeing his button, then sliding down the zipper slowly.

The pants, finally, were gone, and Riku was treated to a rather pleasant surprise.

"Underwear on a list of things you're allergic to? I thought you grew out of that." Riku chuckled, raising his eyes from the bare erection in his face to Sora.

"Mm…it never seemed important, if I was just going to come home and take them off anyway." Sora explained, shrugging nonchalantly.

His shrug became a violent jerk as Riku let out a harsh puff of air onto the sensitive, swollen head. "I'm not complaining."

Riku let his tongue slide over the tip, salty precum smearing his lips and tongue. He didn't mind, only slid his lips slowly over the top. Sora gasped sharply, Riku's name tearing from his throat in the form of a moan. His brows were furrowed, eyes squeezed shut. Riku couldn't help but smirk as Sora grit his teeth together, a short gasp slipping through.

"Riku, I—" Riku took this exact moment to suck the rest of Sora's erection in, letting his tongue trace the veins on the underside of the brunette's cock. He grasped Sora's hips firmly, relishing in the sounds Sora was making as he fought to keep control.

"R-Riku…I won't last like this…"

Riku had no doubt he could get Sora hard again as fast as he could get the boy to come, his lack of experience be damned, but stamina was an issue also so he gave a final half-suck to the pulsing organ in his mouth before he slid back. Sora's cock fell from his mouth with a pop.

"I'm so hard…" Sora gasped, his mouth against the back of Riku's shoulder. In their current position, Riku was now seated firmly in Sora's lap, the brunette's erection prodding his backside.

"I would have _never_ pegged you one for dirty talk, you freak. What's next, shota?" The laugh that was supposed to have gone with that turned to a gasping whimper when Sora roughly grabbed Riku's throbbing cock.

"If it's you, I'll talk dirty all you want. Is that what you want? You want someone to tell you how bad you've been, or how they're gonna punish you?" A slippery finger slid into Riku's hole. He jolted up with a gasp, releasing the air in a shaky breath.

"Or should I tell you how you're sucking my finger in, how tight you are around it?" Riku felt a kiss on his ear, his face flushing completely. He would have never imagined Sora speaking like this if he wasn't on the receiving end.

"Is that what you want? Or do you want something else?" Riku swore he felt his whole body ache with want, as he felt another finger slide through his toes curled and he bucked into them. He couldn't get enough of the fullness and the pleasure he was feeling. And then Sora slid a third finger in.

Riku screamed.

He'd been biting his lip to keep the sounds in, but once that third finger slid in and stroked something deep within Riku, a gasping scream ripped from his throat and he rolled his hips back onto Sora's hand, his arms shaking as they held him up.

"I knew you made some pretty sounds, but that…" Sora laughed, and Riku could only blush. "That was just sexy."

Riku stayed silent, unsure of how to reply. He knew he was sexy, and often told himself so, but to hear that from Sora…that brought a whole new meaning to the word.

"When someone compliments you," Sora began, sliding his fingers out. Riku whimpered at the loss of fullness, biting his lip to keep from voicing his complaint. "I believe the correct response would be to say 'thank you.'"

Riku didn't even notice what the brunette was doing until he felt the tip of Sora's length prodding at his entrance. He gasped. "Sora, wait--!"

"Say it." Riku felt a sudden fullness. It was a mixture of feelings; pleasure, pain, shock, excitement, but only one of these emotions was voiced.

"_Fuck!_"

"Not quite…try again." Sora smiled sweetly, kissing Riku's nose, and the silveret wondered how the hell Sora could be so calm doing something like _this_. Riku himself was panting hard, hands fisted in the sheets, eyes half-lidded and his hair plastered to his face.

"T-thank you…" Riku breathed, after a moment of them sitting still. Where did Sora get so much self control, sitting so still while Riku adjusted to the fullness?

Sora chuckled. "Don't thank me yet." He smirked, then captured Riku's lips in a hot, passionate kiss at the same moment he pulled out almost fully, and rammed back in. Riku's body shook with the sheer force and pleasure, and he let a sharp cry out into Sora's mouth. Sora seemed to swallow the cries like they were fuel to his fire, his pace increasing each time. Riku could only grasp onto the sheets, biting his lip so hard that he tasted the copper substance in his mouth. The slight sting from his lip only added to the white-hot pleasure he felt, even moreso when Sora's lips crushed against his own again, dizzying him to the point where his head fell back against the bed.

Sora's own breathy panting was getting heavier, his thrusting less coordinated, and Riku knew that they were both close to their climax. He leaned forward, his lips brushing Riku's ear, and whispered a husky, "I love you."

Riku felt the final, powerful thrust that hit that spot within him and made him see stars once more. "I love you, too!" He cried, collapsing onto the bed as he rode out his orgasm. He felt Sora still as a liquid warmth fill him, then the boy above him let out a quivering sigh and fell to Riku's side. Riku immediately snuggled up to the boy's chest, normally not one for cuddling but unable to resist.

Sora smiled and kissed the top of his silverette's head. "I can't wait for Christmas to come now."

Riku only smirked. "Who said you had to wait?"

-------------------------------

"So you know what this means, right?" Sora asked, snuggling into Riku's side.

"What does this mean, Sora?" Riku asked skeptically.

"This means that you're my _bitch_!" He replied happily. Riku blushed, aqua eyes wide in shock. He pulled the blanket up over his head with a whine, hoping to maybe suffocate himself and possibly not be so embarrassed. But the damage was done.

"And this…" Sora wormed his way under the blankets, sliding up Riku's smooth torso. He settled himself just above Riku's growing erection. He leaned down and began nibbling Riku's neck. Riku bit his lip to contain a moan, still hiding from his embarrassment.

"This also means you're my _uke_." Sora whispered huskily, licking at the now red skin of Riku's neck. _That bastard just gave me a hicky…! _

"So-_ra_!" Riku groaned, but for more reasons than one. He wondered once more, while his head was still somewhat clear of the lustful haze, how in the hell he could be Sora's roommate and still be sane. Sora didn't make it very easy…

"Yes! Right there!"

But he certainly made it worthwhile. Riku really needed to thank that 'sparrow'.


End file.
